


Is it just me?

by demi_god17



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god17/pseuds/demi_god17
Summary: Sterling tells Blair she likes April and that she wants to try and make it work. However she has no idea where April stands on the idea of being together. So, in the spur of the moment Sterling plans a sleepover weekend to work on Solomon's Temple with April and hopefully find out if April maybe feels the same way.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Is it just me?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Trying out a new fic idea. This is canon divergent but will follow certain events from the show.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sterling has been confused ever since her personal moment in the janitor’s closet. She’d been with Luke for years and she was sure she loved Luke, even when she broke up with him she didn’t stop loving him; she just didn’t love him the same anymore. But…why April? They’d been enemies for years now, or maybe it was accidental enemies. Sterling couldn’t help but wonder if she and April hadn’t parted ways in the fifth grade if they’d still be friends now. Had their whole sworn enemies scenario been built off of a huge misunderstanding? No matter how hard she thought back to that incident Sterling couldn’t believe that she had given April in the way she had described. She just hadn’t wanted her to be lonely while she and their other friends were playing soccer. Groaning in frustration Sterling put her head in her hands. What was she going to do? Clearly the feeling she has for April now are well beyond that of friendship and definitely not enemy like at all. A quiet knock from the door broke Sterling from her thoughts.

“Hey sis I can practically hear you thinking from the other side of the house,” grinned Blair. “What’s up?”

“So I have this problem…” Could she tell Blair? Even if she didn’t like April she’d still support me right? Or at least understand? Maybe?

“And you’re going to share this problem with you most amazing sister.” She wasn’t wrong they didn’t keep secrets from each other and no one would understand her better than her twin anyway.

“Well I maybe sort of had my first orgasm at the debate…”

“OMG Sterl that’s great! Who with?” Blair flops down on the bed net to her with a bounce

“Um well it was by myself… I was thinking of someone…” Sterling fidgets with the hem of her shirt as she tried to figure out exactly how she wants to say this.

“Sterl that’s huge who was he?” Blair was brimming with overwhelming curiosity, there was no way she was going to be able to back out now.

“She…” whispered Sterling.

“Wait what?” Blair scoots closer to her with a shocked look on her face.

“I said she!” Squeaked Sterling as Blair grips her shoulders.

“Wow, honestly I always thought I’d be the one to be saying that one day.” Pondered Blair. “Well who was she?”

“It was um… April,”

“April as in totally tried to ruin your life a few weeks ago April?! April who’s father we put in jail April?!”

“Yeah that April,”

“Oh wow, that’s a lot to take in. Um, when did you know?”

“Honestly I have no idea but at the end of the debate April and I were arguing and then it just happened.”

“So you got turned on cause she yelled at you?” Sterling slapped Blair on the shoulder. “Ow!”

“It wasn’t like that…” Sterling threw her hands up with an exasperated sigh. “Or maybe it was I don’t know.”

“Well you’re my sister and I’ll always love you no matter what, even if I think you taste is wacky.”

“Aw, thanks Blair that means so much.” Said Sterling as she pulled her sister into a bear hug. “In my defense you haven’t exactly had the best taste in people either."

“Shh… we’re talking about you not me, plus I have Miles now and he is totally awesome.” Blair gushes.

Sterling couldn’t be more relieved with how well Blair took the whole she likes April thing, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out the rest of their small elite Christian community probably wouldn’t feel the same. And that doesn’t even cover April who Sterling is positive isn’t into girls let alone Sterling herself. April is not only head of the straight-straight alliance she practically founded it; and if she thought premarital sex was bad what would she think of someone who likes people of the same sex? At the same time maybe there was some hope, after all who holds onto something that happened 6 years ago to the point where it literally is the reason it drove you to arch enemies. That got to mean something, right?

The next day at school Sterling sat nervously in her chair waiting for April to arrive. Normally April was always early to class but the bell was about to ring and she was nowhere to be seen. Then like an angel she appeared through the door and Sterling felt her heart rate spike and her maxilla go numb. It should be illegal for someone to look that beautiful. Sure she had a chip and her hair and was less made up than she normally was, but that didn’t change the fact it felt like butterflies invaded her stomach at the mere sight of her.

“Hi-“ Sterling sunk into her seat as April brushed passed her not even sparing her a glance. She just wanted to talk to April so badly and tell her how pretty she is and just kiss her. Sterling wasn’t paying any attention to anything until she heard April say Solomon’s Temple. Perfect maybe we can work together and reconnect or at least maybe bury the hatchet, hatchets? Before Sterling could even say anything April reach across her to speak to Ezequiel and Hannah B and immediately began telling them things she would need for the project. To April’s dismay they told he they were working together, which meant Sterling could be her partner. Sterling was thrilled that April agreed to be her partner for the project even if April herself didn’t seem too happy with the idea.

But they were going to be spending some one on one time together so it makes for the perfect opportunity to see what April at least thinks about gay people or bi people. Whatever all that matter was that she and April were going to get to spend the weekend at her house alone in her dad’s workshop. The thought of getting to spend time with April alone made Sterling go weak in the knees and it was only Thursday. Maybe she could convince April to do like a weekend project sleepover kind of thing. Needless to say Sterling spent the rest of her day trying to plan out the perfect weekend for the two of them. That is if Sterling could just get over her nerves and just ask April to spend the night. It shouldn’t be a big deal, they’re both girls and it would make it easier for them to work on the project if they spent as much of the time together as possible.

“Hey April!” smiled Sterling as she jogged up to April in the hall.

“Sterling,” April didn’t even look her way, which made Sterling kind of sad, but she knew not to expect much at this stage.

“So, I was thinking after school we could go shopping and get the supplies we need for our project this weekend?” Sterling did her best not to sound desperate.

“Fine, whatever meet me by my locker when school is over.” April started picking up her pace a little as if she was done with the conversation.

“W-wait,” Sterling lightly caught April by the sleeve, “Um do you think maybe you’d want to spend the night over the weekend?” April give her a baffled and unamused look at her suggestion.

“Um…you know so we can maximize the amount of time we can spend working on Solomon’s Temple,” It’s hard to hide the nervousness in her voice but she tries her best. “I just really want to do well on it you know?”

“Well… I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” April didn’t look displeased but the confusion was still etched into her brow. “Plus I do have a lot of things that I want to do to make this project absolutely perfect and more time never hurt anyone.”

Sterling vibrated with happiness as she parted ways from April. She couldn’t believe she was going to get to spend the whole weekend with April.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
